Skylanders-Dark Domain
by Niceguy42
Summary: Things seem to be going well for Spyro and his friends, unfortunately for them, Moonwalker isn't super prone on keeping it that way, as he traps him, Cynder, and Rhea in a dark realm, forced to fight for his study...at least until they find a way to escape (Probably gonna be a much shorter story, I'd say four chapters at best).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sunrise glazed through the window as they struck the body of a purple dragon, the rays of light illuminated the scales as they glowed out of proportions, beside him lay a magenta dragoness, who clutched his chest tightly, resting her head against his, as she opened her eyes and adjusted to the light that pierced her eyes, she noticed the light show that was happening on her mate's back, she giggled as she woke him.

"Morning, Cynder..." he wearily said to her as he himself awoke.

"Good morning, Spyro, you made quite a light show when I woke up" Cynder replied as Spyro did his best to look behind him at his back, and saw the beams of light.

"Huh, cool" Spyro shrugged as he leaped out of bed and stretched, growling in satisfaction as he heard the individual cracks of his spine as he straightened out, then he decided to contact someone.

_"Hope, wake-up, are you in there?" _Spyro internally asked.

_"Yeah, what is it? Actually, I don't care, leave me be" _Hope responded.

_"Hope, are you still upset about Rhea?" _Spyro asked, two days ago, Hope finally revealed himself to Rhea, in hopes of confessing his feelings and praying she'd feel the same, only for Rhea to be horrified at the prospect of Spyro being corrupted again, or so it seemed, and turned him down, this sent Hope into an emotional downspiral ever since.

_"Come on, Hope, you can't just give up on everything" _Spyro replied as Hope grunted.

_"There's no point, she doesn't love me" _Hope sighed as Spyro grimaced.

_"She does, Damn it! She just doesn't realize it yet, and you need to prove to her to you've changed" _Spyro responded as Hope sighed yet again.

"Spyro, are you done staring at that wall?" Cynder asked as Spyro was snapped from his conversation.

"I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall" she continued as Spyro chuckled.

"Of course I'm done, so, what's on the agenda today?" Spyro asked as Cynder coiled her tail around his.

"Well, first...I suggest we eat breakfast" she suggested as two plates were placed on the table, and both Spyro and Cynder walked over and sat down across from one another.

"I've been thinking..." Spyro began as Cynder looked with intrigue.

"Is it about Hope?" She asked as he nodded, Cynder had been more accepting with Hope return and pledging himself to the fight for good this time.

"Spy, I know that it probably feels awful for you to witness Hope go on like this, after Rhea, but all we can do is wait" Cynder took his hand.

"That's what I've been saying to Hope for awhile now" Spyro replied as they kissed each other, and proceeded to eat their breakfast.

"Hope unfortunately seems to have forgotten his worth, and I can't blame him, but...I expect him and Rhea to be together soon enough" Spyro continued.

"How come?" Cynder asked.

"Well, Hope and Rhea are just slight carbon copies of us, right? So, naturally, they'd have feelings for one another, it'll happen soon enough, just you wait" Spyro explained as Cynder agreed and they continued to have breakfast, eventually, Spyro finished his meal and kissed Cynder goodbye as he flew out of his treehouse, first stop: Rhea, as he landed down, he looked around for the black dragoness, and caught sight of her.

"Rhea!" Spyro called out as she looked back in fear, then ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" He cried after her and pursued her, dodging a ton a boulders and trees, until he finally caught up with her and leaped onto her.

"Enough! Rhea, what's gotten into you?" he asked her.

"I...I'm sorry, Spyro, but I just can't talk with...him" Spyro got off of her as she stood up.

"But Rhea, he's changed for the better, he loves you, he just wants the same from you, he's die for you, please...just talk with him..." Spyro requested as Rhea sighed and turned around.

"Very well..." at hearing this, Spyro's scales converted from purple and gold, to black.

"Rhea?" Hope asked as she turned to face him.

"Hi...this is really awkward" Rhea replied.

"I thought you had died..." Hope told her.

"Same with you...though I guess we're both here" she responded.

_"Tell her how you feel, it's the only way..." _Spyro internally told him

"Rhea...please...I love you...and I need you...I don't think I've ever truly felt real love, but now..." Hope grabbed her and held her in his embrace, surprising Rhea, but she nestled into it.

"Hope, I'm...sorry, the last time we met, we were both twisted and evil, I don't want to have that happen again" Rhea replied

_"Your doing great" _Spyro complimented Hope.

"Rhea, I know we're just carbon copies of Spyro and Cynder, but even if we have natural feelings for one another...I feel like it's you who I want to be with..." Hope looked at Rhea's tearful eyes.

"I never did notice but...your eyes are teal" he continued, Rhea smiled and laughed a little, then Hope caught sight of Cynder landing on the ground.

"Well, did I miss anything?" She asked.

"No, not really..." Hope replied as he changed back to Spyro.

"We need to start our patrols, Rhea, care to join us?" Cynder asked as she accepted, just as the three were about to walk off, a large dark opening appeared from under them.

"What the!?" Spyro cried as they fell through, and hit the cold, hard, ground, when he looked around, there seemed to be nothing but darkness, everywhere, and the hole above them closed.

"Spyro! What's going on!?" Cynder cried as she reached for him.

"Hope!" Rhea grabbed Spyro's other side, at this point the purple dragon felt a little weird, he was being grabbed by his scared mate, and his dark side's scared lover.

"Alright, ladies, one at a time" Spyro replied as both Cynder and Rhea awkwardly realized they had grabbed the same dragon, and let go, blushing.

**"Do you know where you are?" **A loud, demonic voice rang throughout their surroundings.

"Moonwalker..." Spyro growled.

**"Glad to see you remembered me, and you too, Cynder, although, I seemed to have grabbed a third wheel" **Moonwalker's voice focused on Rhea, who shrunk away.

"No! She's not, she's with my dark side, and we're getting out of here!" Spyro retorted as Moonwalker laughed.

**"How pitiful, you truly are desperate, this is my dark domain, and you shall fight to the death! But first, you mentioned a dark side, yes?" **Moonwalker asked as Spyro seemed a little confused.

"Y-yes, why?" He asked, then he was lifted up in the air.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried as he was surrounded by an orb.

**"Let me...even up the competition here" **Moonwalker then summoned two dark red hands as one held Spyro in place, and the other dove right inside him.

"What's he doing to him!?" Rhea grew scared.

"**N**o, **l**e**t me **go! **A**h**h**h**h**h!" Spyro heard a familiar voice as it looked like a part of him was being peeled out, he started screeching alongside this second one of him, and soon enough, next to him...was Hope.

**"That oughta do the trick" **Moonwalker chuckled as he deformed the orb, and both Spyro and Hope fell to the ground.

**"You have thirty minutes to prep yourselves for the first challenge...use it wisely..." **Moonwalker's voice faded away as both Cynder and Rhea ran to their respective lovers.

"Spyro, are you okay?" Cynder asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah...except for feeling like my insides have been ripped out..." he groaned.

"Your not the only one..." Spyro turned to see Hope coughing.

"For the record, I never want to do that again" he wittingly commented.

"Where are we?" Cynder asked as Spyro stood up and shrugged.

"He called it a dark domain of sorts, and he wants us to fight...but fight what?" Rhea replied.

**"Actually, I've changed my mind, you have to fight now..." **Moonwalker chuckled as they looked and saw four opponents forming from the darkness.

"Well, we're about to find out what we're facing..." Hope told them as they got prepared to fight.

**(Hey guys, what's up, anyway, enough with the small talk, now, this story and Labrynth of Darkness will be fairly shorter than most stories, and as such, this can help me further prepare for the two Ultimate Crossover books, as we establish certain things that will come into play in those two stories, now, I'm sorry if you don't like the shorter format, but that means longer chapters, and these ideas for both books were stressful enough on their own, I had to make all these decisions, and work on countless drafts for the stories, so take it, or leave it, unless you want to be completely confused for the Ultimate Crossover, now, peace!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Get ready!" Hope told them as they saw the dark fighters form into their bodies, when they revealed themselves, they looked like twisted versions of themselves.

"Okay, that's not weird at all..." Rhea trailed off as the clones charged at them.

"Out of the way!" Spyro told them as they leaped out of the way, Hope slashed at one of the avatars, but it seemingly didn't do anything.

"Uh, guys, nothings working!" Hope exclaimed.

"That's because you gotta use your head and actually think!" Cynder replied as she blasted an avatar with her electricity breath.

"Oh, That makes much more sense" Hope realized and he incinerated an avatar with his dark fire, reducing it to ashes, Spyro and Rhea did the same as they fell to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Hope shouted as Moonwalker laughed

**"Ha! If you think that's the best I can do! Than you've seriously underestimated my powers, if you think that I'm just another Malefor, than your wrong!" **Moonwalker retorted as they all backed up, surrounding each other as more avatars formed.

"You had to ask..." Spyro sighed as they fended off against each of the avatars, eventually they had bested them and they were exhausted, thankfully, Moonwalker had decided to let them be.

"I want to die..." Hope collapsed on her back as Rhea walked over to him, Spyro sat down as Cynder lay herself beside him.

"Spyro...you should talk to Hope" she told him as he considered it.

"But, Cyn...is now the best time?" Spyro asked as she nodded, causing him to sigh as he walked over to Hope.

"So...what's it like having your own body again?" He asked as Hope shrugged.

"I don't know, I figured it'd be more exciting, and while I hate to admit it, I kinda missed the shared connection...although that dark magic Moonwalker used made me feel like some sort of unholy macanation" Hope sighed as Spyro chuckled.

"Well, we need a way out of here" he replied as Cynder walked over.

"I might have an idea about that" she told them as Spyro turned in intrigue.

"What do you mean?" Rhea asked.

"Think about it, if this is a world underneath the Ruins, then maybe the layout is the same, and maybe a certain power source could counter the darkness and get us out" Cynder suggested as Spyro grew intrigued.

"Are you saying that we might be able to locate the Core of Light, and use it's energy source as a way to get out?" Hope asked as she nodded.

"I might be able to help..." Rhea blurted as they looked at her with intrigue.

"I might be able to tap into my psychic powers to locate the exact coordinates of the Core" she explained as they considered this.

"Then we need to go now" Spyro replied as they felt the presence of Moonwalker returning.

**"How are my little trophies doing? Are you prepared for another round?" **He asked menacingly.

"Never been more prepared..." Spyro growled as he whispered to Rhea.

"Go and find a path to the Core, we'll stall" as he said this she nodded and ran off.

**"Now you'll face one of the most challenging beasts I've ever created" **Moonwalker prepared them as a giant golem creature formed out of the darkness, now it was a real fight.

**(Sorry this was so short, I'll be sure to make the next one longer)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Scatter!" Spyro told them as the golem smashed his fist into the ground, and they split up, Spyro rolled to the side as Cynder rammed herself into the golem's leg, giving Hope an opportunity to blast the golem with Dark Earth, stunning it as it was knocked back, kicking Cynder away in the process, who was grabbed by Spyro mid-air.

"Next time, try to not get kicked into the air" he encouraged her as she snickered.

"Couldn't help it" she replied as they landed, and the golem got back up.

"No way, that thing's still alive" Hope sighed.

_"Rhea, I hope you know what your doing..." _Spyro thought worriedly as the golem roared and charged at them, they dodged yet again and continued to fight.

Rhea used her pshycic powers to guide herself throughout the dark layout, as she searched the dark world she was in, she eventually found a huge surge of light as it entered her mind, she knew this was the core, now she needed to send a signal to the other Skylanders to help them, she started figuring out what she could do to let them know they needed help...

Spyro was kicked into the wall as the golem crashed Hope into the opposite wall across the terrain.

_"Moonwalker must be telepathically forming barriers for us so we can be turned into punching bags" _Spyro thought to himself as he got back up and continued to try and fight the golem, as he struck it in the chest, it fell back, but managed to regain it's footing as it was prepared to finish him, he closed his eyes, but nothing, then he saw Cynder holding the golem's head, she roared as she ripped it off, and watched as it fell to the ground, disappering, Spyro rolled across the ground as she flew down to him, and Hope walked over to them.

**"Bravo, you really are warriors, but I wonder...where is Rhea?" **His question pressured them as Hope stepped near Spyro.

"We should probably go..." he whispered as Spyro agreed, and they slowly stepped away, but they all felt a metaphysical wall form behind them.

**"Answer my question, peasants, or I'll be forced to do something very ugly" **Moonwalker growled.

"I...don't know where she is" Spyro nervously said as Moonwalker growled.

**"Unless you do, and your just hiding her from me..." **he jeered, but then he saw Rhea as she blasted away the barrier with her powers.

"Come on!" She told them as they made a break for it.

**"Argh!" **Moonwalker roared as they ran off.

"Did you find the Core?" Cynder asked Rhea as she nodded.

"Yeah, it's this way" the four stopped when they saw multiple dark avatars forming from magic.

**"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave just yet, that would be a huge dampener on my plans" **Moonwalker chuckled as they were surrounded.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Hope asked them as they nodded, and they begun attacking the avatars as a team, knocking them away, fighting them individually, or as a team, either way, they were beating them, and Moonwalker didn't like that, and so he summoned another golem into the fray, catching them off guard.

"Guys! Hold them off while I try to alarm the others we're in trouble" Rhea instructed the others as they kept fighting, meanwhile, she set up a pshycic connection to Whirlwind, telling them where they were, as they continued fighting, Spyro grabbed an avatar by the tail and whirled it into a group of other ones like bowling pins, Cynder was vaporizing them with her electricity breath and Hope was slamming them into the ground, and each other.

"I've got ahold of Whirlwind! She knows our location, and is setting up a portal!" Rhea announced to them as she joined the fight and helped them hold off the avatars, the golem kicked Hope aside as it charged towards Spyro, who used his Aether breath to incinerate it's leg, causing it to topple over.

"Yes!" He smirked as it deformed, as well as the rest of the avatars, then they noticed a beam of light coming from above their heads...it was the portal!

"You guys need a hand?" Whirlwind called down.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Cynder replied as she flew up through the portal.

**"No! No!" **Moonwalker roared in defiance as he summoned more dark avatars to fight them.

"Come on!" Spyro told them as Rhea flew out, while Spyro and Hope stayed and continued to fight, then they noticed Camo dropping down to help.

"Need any assistance?" He asked as they all fought.

"Hope, go!" Spyro told him as he looked uncertain, and then flew out, leaving Spyro and Camo to hold them off.

"Come on, Spyro, the portal will close momentarily!" Camo told him as he flew up, with Spyro close behind, but then he was grabbed by an avatar.

"Help!" Spyro cried.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried as Camo turned around and bashed into the avatars, as he was dragged down.

"Go!" Camo told a Spyro as he tried to go for Camo, but was pulled by Cynder out through the portal as it closed.

"No!" Spyro exclaimed as he sat there.

"He's gone, Spyro..." Hope put his hand on Spyro's shoulder.

"I...I guess your right...but we will dedicate our time to finding a way out for him, I swear upon it..." Spyro vowed as Cynder walked over to him and nuzzled him.

"Well it's over now..." Cynder told him as he decided to walked off with her by his side, leaving Hope and Rhea behind.

_"We'll get you out, Camo, mark my words" _Spyro thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Camo was suspended by dark chains as Moonwalker sighed.

"This one is not good enough for my experiments..." Moonwalker trailed off, then an idea occurred to him.

"I've put this off for long enough...it's time I put my plan into motion..." Moonwalker smirked as he displayed the six gems in his sights, victory would be his...

To be continued in...The Ultimate Crossover

Next up: Spyro the Dragon and the Labryinth of Darkness (also a short story)

**(Hey guys, look I'm sorry this story was so short, but honestly, I've got both Ultimate Crossover stories written and prepared for publishing, so this story and Labryinth of Darkness are going to be short so we can establish all the facts for when the Ultimate Crossover comes along, okay? Okay, good, peace!)**


End file.
